


Petals from a Poison Flower

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Series: One Shot Challenge Fics [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated one shots and drabbles (different genres/ratings/universes) from various prompts and challenges in the fandom. It was two separate series (Petals from a Poison Flower and Ravings of a Madwoman), but I've condensed it down into one. I decided not to post them separately because they are all no more than 2400 words (often less), which I figured was a good cut-off point. The whole collection is mainly "T", but each one shot/drabble has its own rating at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joys of Home Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> Nobody's Weekly Challenge  
> Theme - Late (carrot included)  
> Word Count - 600  
> Rating - T

Kagome stared at the clock in mild exasperation before she caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. "Stop moving around dammit!"

Sesshoumaru shifted a little and replied, "It feels rather pleasant actually."

He moved again and Kagome bit her bottom lip. "You're kidding..." Her eyes widened. "Hey! Don't glare at me it's not my fault you're stuck!"

He gave her a sober look. "Your memory is rather selective. It _is_ entirely your fault woman. You practically begged me to do this."

"Don't grump at me because you got your hand stuck in the garbage disposal Sesshoumaru." She crossed her arms and continued to watch the clock, as if her intense gaze would force Father Time to get his act together and speed things along.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the kitchen sink, naturally at ease considering the situation, and said, "You are the one that decided to throw a rather large bunch of carrots down the drain." He frowned slightly and continued in an annoyed tone, "I know your experience in the kitchen is limited, but the disposal unit is _not_ a blender."

She rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the clock. "I'll ignore that last remark. You're the bright bulb who didn't take his wedding ring off first before sifting around in there bare-handed."

"Hn. Also your fault, from a certain point of view," he said idly, shifting his hand again.

It was Kagome's turn to glare. "Technically, it's Inuyasha's fault. Remind me to kick him for that next time, ok? And I said, stop moving around!" He simply blinked at her.

"Why don't you just use your awesome demon powers to pull your hand out?" she said mockingly.

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to sigh. "Do you intend to buy a new kitchen sink and garbage disposal if I do?"

"..."

"Exactly."

She took a deep breath and fingered the cell phone in her pocket. "Look, it's going to be a while. The repairman just called and he's running late. Just don't move around, it makes me nervous."

He did sigh shallowly then and replied, "Kagome, I'll damage the unit before it damages me."

She ran her hand through her hair frowning, then it turned into a small grin. "It's not so bad. What's wrong with a little maintenance around the house now and then?" Her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief and she wagged her finger at him as she continued, "As they say, 'The devil finds work for idle hands to do'!"

He smirked then looked off into the distance and said in a flippant tone, "As you know all too well, there are better uses for my hands Kagome." His eyes went half-lidded and golden amber irises slid to the side to peer at her over his shoulder. "Pity I cannot show you. Telling by the hour and the tardiness of the repairman, I won't be able to show you for quite some time," he said with a hint of remorse.

Kagome blushed, looked at the clock, shuffled her feet, looked at the clock again, then looked at his still wedged hand. Sesshoumaru simply raised a slender eyebrow.

"Do you think he'll run a few red lights if I call back and offer to bribe him?" she murmured, already pulling out her cell phone.

"Possibly." He examined the ivory claws on his free hand, feigning interest. "In the meantime, come here. My other hand is idle and I am having wicked thoughts."

"Mmmm, clearly the devil's influence," Kagome replied in a low voice as she moved over to the sink.

"Indeed."


	2. The Evening Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> MontiK's Flavors Challenge (March)  
> Theme - Use as many flavor descriptions as possible in the most creative ways  
> Rating - M

Yellowtail sashimi, tuna maki, even slices of eel covered the back of Kagome's naked form as she lay statue-still, face-down, pillowing her head with slender arms on the table. As always, the Lord of the West demanded exacting detail in the presentation. So, a heaping mound of hot wasabi was placed on the gently sloping curve of her lower back, just above the swell of her buttocks. A delicate soy sauce dipping-bowl, filled to the brim with the salty-flavored condiment, balanced just so on the smooth clear skin of one shoulder blade as another small bowl filled with boiled green edamame lay on the other.

Kagome would not move, would not sneeze or dare to cough, unless asked specifically to do so by the demon lord. She was to be the surface on which he sated his hungers, literally and figuratively, without complaint. Every night a different gourmet meal was arrayed upon her yielding body, sweet yams in syrup would cover her bared breasts and pale pink nipples one day, spiced apples would adorn her hairless sex the next. However, this was only one of her many duties. She was his favored after all and he prized her over all others, finding her as sumptuous as the peaches and cream he would lick off her belly.

He was not alone in his appreciation. He took special pleasure in dangling Kagome like a fresh succulent carrot in front of a starving horse before the other lords on occasion. They always gazed at her with ravenous eyes, wanting to taste the sugary sweetness of her as she lay silent and unmoving before him at the head of the dining hall. You could almost see them salivate over her, the tiny woman looking more delectable than honeyed bananas or dried dates. Tonight was no different, only the audience had changed. Instead of the eyes of jealous demon lords sliding over her body like warm butter, she felt the angry and shocked gazes of a human delegation prickle in jalapeno-like heat along her milky skin.

The delegation consisted of a group of demon slayers, monks, and priestesses from various villages around Japan who hoped to make peace with the cardinal demon lords. In an effort to gain tranquility, the lords would no longer allow the lesser demons in their service to hunt and abuse human-kind, in turn the humans would no longer hunt and purify demon-kind. The cardinal lords along with a select group of humans would oversee everything, being both judge, jury, and executioner to any and all who would threaten their fragile treaty.

It would be an uneasy peace to be sure, but one in which both sides were beginning to believe would be worth the cost. The lords were prideful but not incompetent, the humans outnumbered demons already, numerous as grains of rice in a burlap sack. The humans may have lacked a demon's power, but they had strength in numbers. Likewise, the select humans of the delegation were wary, some spiteful, but they knew that for all their numbers they would never be able to match the cunning and ability of the lords and their demon subjects. So here they were, trying to convince the last and most influential of the cardinal lords to agree to the terms.

Kagome barely heeded their sickened and outraged stares. The demon lord that sat calmly next to her as he dined off her body was her beloved, and that was all she needed to know in order to serve him without shame. He was never her "master" or her "lord", for she was not his slave nor a servant. He was her single point of focus, the post to which her soul was tightly tied. It was not always so, she had been someone else once, lingering in another time so unlike the one in which she found herself. It seemed like ages ago, so long she had forgotten the places and faces that occasionally flickered like shadows in her memory, and the names to match them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you do not wish to sign this treaty then there is no point in lingering here. We are well aware of your concerns regarding the division of power." Eyes the color of blackberries in season glanced at Kagome with pity. "And your tastes in other matters," the monk continued with thinly veiled contempt.

Sesshoumaru ignored the man's tone as he licked a pepper-sauce off the shapely curve of Kagome's calves with a long tongue. "I will agree to everything with only one condition," he responded with disinterest.

A slender hand picked up a slice of fried eel from Kagome's lower back, deftly dipped it in the soy, and placed it at her lips. She ate it without comment, savoring the crispness of the dish. He always enjoyed feeding her little tidbits of his meal as he feasted upon her.

"And that would be?" said a fuming demon slayer. An elderly man with the scars of various battles on his face.

The lord gave him a look of disapproval for interrupting. The grizzled human warrior, obviously the victor of many engagements with various demons, was the first to look away.

"Every council requires a leader," Sesshoumaru continued, "This council is no different. My appointment as leader is non-negotiable."

A woman in the delegation could no longer stand it and shouted, "You do not wish to lead, you wish to rule! No slayer will bend the knee to a demon!" The elderly slayer put a firm hand on the younger, moving her to silence.

The demon lord seemingly did not take offense. He merely ran a clawed finger between Kagome's thighs, being sure to brush over her sex then up and along the crack of her ass. The humans could see that he cut her with the motion, a small cut, before sweeping his finger over the blood and scooping up a smidgen of wasabi. Then he lifted the finger to his mouth, delighting in the spicy tang of it.

"As you can see," he replied nonchalantly, "I find no issue with your human blood. I will be strict and impartial, playing favorites to no one. Is that not so my priestess?"

The question was directed at Kagome, not the two priestesses who shuddered within the delegation. She answered immediately, "Yes, it is so."

The monk from before raised his hand in a peaceful gesture. "You know full well that the reason for the coun-"

Sesshoumaru cut the monk off. "And you know full well my price. Leadership falls to me or none of the other lords will sign your treaty."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, they have already agreed!" said one of the other priestesses. Her eyes more than the others continually straying to Kagome as she wrung her hands.

"But they have not signed," he replied smoothly, rising from his meal. All this nonsense was putting him off his food, he'd finish his supper later with less of an audience and definitely less talk.

"They will not sign unless I agree to. If you do not meet my demands, then the treaty dies tonight." He flicked his hand towards Kagome, a signal for the servants to clear and dress his table. "You have an hour to make your decision," he said finally, his hard words meeting no protest.

As he left the hall, Kagome was cleared and cleaned before them. The tender hands of the demon servants treating her as fragile as a glazed-sugar sweet in gold leaf. The demon slayers of the delegation were the first to walk out, wrath following their heavy steps. The monks and priestesses left soon after, speaking softly but urgently to each other. She paid them little attention as she was dressed, and soon left the hall from a side entrance.

As Kagome passed by a couple, she heard the woman, obviously the demon slayer from the delegation hiss at her companion.

"I can't stand this! This meeting was a mockery and the way...the way he _flaunted_ her." The dark haired man with the berry-colored eyes in monks garb merely tried to silence her, his face a study of concern.

With a voice as cold as frozen ice and twice as flavorless, Kagome said, "I would watch what you say here. Every word of yours that reaches my ears will reach his." Never pausing to stop her progress down the hallway.

The couple started at the sound of her warning, not realizing she was there until she had spoken.

"Why are you doing this? What's happened to you!?" the woman snapped with a fury, tone bitter as lime.

Kagome turned to address her, not knowing why she felt the need. The slayer was beneath her. Yet her whiskey-toned voice was oddly familiar, and she thought that the woman at one time did not sound so cruel. The slayer herself, with long chocolate-brown hair and lovely warm eyes to match appeared forlorn and pleading despite the heat given to her words. Kagome was moved to answer her.

She looked at the woman for a moment, then two, before answering. "I live only for my beloved. This is how I choose to serve him," she finally replied with ease and confidence. Then she turned away and continued to walk on.

For reasons Kagome did not know, or care to understand, the woman behind her wept.


	3. Fishing First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> Nobody's Weekly Challenge  
> Theme - Fish (starfish included)  
> Word Count - 800  
> Rating - T

"Yes!! Wooo!!!"

Sesshoumaru shot up in bed, instantly awake, his keen ears picking up the sound of his wife's shout from across the house.

"Ha! I win! Take that sucker!!"

He quirked a slender eyebrow at Kagome's distant voice and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, the green digital numbers displaying the ungodly hour. It didn't sound like she was in danger and since she was a bit of a night owl it also wasn't unusual for her to be awake. He closed his eyes for a few moments continuing to listen to her odd personal celebration. What she was so excited about escaped him.

Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he left their bedroom to follow the sounds of merriment straight to Kagome's private office. She typically worked from home and occasionally worked in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. As usual, Kagome was behind the desk in front of the flickering computer screen, doing a little dance in her black Aeron chair.

She was raising and lowering her hands in the air as she wiggled her butt in the chair causing it to swivel back and forth in a bizarre sit-down version of the peanut butter jelly time dance while singing, "Go me! Aww yeah!" The ecstatic woman never noticed her disgruntled and slightly perplexed husband enter the room with a glare and a slight frown.

"Kagome." His icy tone bashing though the festive atmosphere like a sledgehammer.

"I'm awesome!" she continued, then she noticed him. "It's...my...birthday?" Her voice slightly embarrassed as it reached a quieter volume.

Sesshoumaru's silver hair was a little frazzled and bed tossed, his eyes were at half-mast as he maintained his steady glower of annoyance and exhaustion. The typically pristine male looked disheveled, bone-weary, and pissed off. Her happy moment was suddenly shattered and she lowered her hands, the beginnings of a blush already showing on her face and creeping down her body beneath her nightgown.

"I'm sorry. I was playing WoW," she said softly, discretely putting up her away from keyboard notice. "I went online to grind some Argent Crusade rep points crawling Utgarde Keep in the Howling Fjord, but I ended up getting a server first achievement for becoming a Grand Master in the fishing profession."

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was speaking in tongues, to be fair, most individuals would not have understood her either. After all their time together Kagome had become an expert on his various stares. To most people his current expression would translate to, "Should I kill you fast or slow?" but she knew that the stare really meant, "What in the seven hells are you talking about _and_ should I kill you fast or slow?"

Kagome blushed harder. "I mean, I was the first player on the server to reach that rank for that profession, fishing that is, in the game. It was close, some other player was beating me to it and he was really being a jerk about it." She scowled for a moment then it turned into a giggle. "So I had a few guildies make him think that farming for starfish in Northrend upped the skill faster." _"What a nub!"_ she added in her mind, still giggling.

Her words were met with more silence and she stopped laughing, trying to cover it up with a fake cough. Finally he blinked and said calmly, "You are yelling at three in the morning because you attained some imaginary honor in an online game?"

"Yes." She bit her bottom lip, feeling truly regretful. She knew what a light sleeper he was and how sensitive his hearing could be, Kagome really didn't mean to wake him. She just got carried away! "Well, I was planning on waking you up for a victory kiss."

His furious scowl changed into an interested gaze with a raised eyebrow, a look that translated into, "Is that so?" Kagome did another private happy dance in her head for getting out of the hot seat so quickly.

"I see. Come back to bed," he replied, now even more eager to get back to the bedroom.

She looked at the screen and pouted. "But I'm nearly a Grand Master in cooking as well." His glare was returning full force but Kagome knew just what to say next, "Just imagine how we can celebrate together when I get two server firsts instead of one."

She looked down, feigning shyness, while letting her voice go slightly breathy. Then she crossed her legs slowly allowing him to soak her in. Golden-amber eyes slid down from her innocent face, past her gown-covered breasts, to her demurely crossed legs.

He shifted, pajama pants suddenly feeling a little snug, as his angry glare turned into a heated leer. "Hn, carry on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was extra credit for keeping it shot. Um, I don't think I can keep stories short! 3 sentences turn into 5, then 15, then 20, lol.
> 
> Since the only fishing I ever do is video game/MMO-related it's the only thing I can really write about with any confidence on that topic. Sadly, try as I might, I have never had a server first in World of Warcraft. I figured Kagome should have the honor.


	4. Symptoms of Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> 50 Ways to Torture a Daiyoukai  
> Theme - Torture our favorite daiyoukai in a creative and funny way  
> Word Count - 1500 (one-shot had to be no more than 1500 words)  
> Rating - M

The old crone peered at her with her good eye. Kagome tried very hard not to stare at the other eye, the lazy one, as it rolled oddly and unfocused in her direction. For perhaps the hundredth time that evening Kagome questioned why she was here. She considered herself to be pretty rational. Perhaps she wasn't always logical, which would go a long way in explaining why she was asking a notorious dark priestess for help. To make a long story short, Kagome was desperate.

After spending time in the future she eventually returned to the past to declare her undying love for her red-clad half-demon. It had been a joyous reunion and it didn't take long for Inuyasha to officially propose to her. Unfortunately, since that wonderful day Inuyasha had been stalling. One moment he said he was ready to marry as soon as possible, the next moment he wanted to wait.

At first Kagome was confused, but she respected his feelings. However, everyone has their breaking point and after ten months of playing 'when will you marry me' with a half-demon who obviously had cold feet she was at the end of her patience. To top it all off Inuyasha simply refused to have sex before marriage! Kagome had seduced, pleaded, and bribed, but Inuyasha stood stubbornly by his moral convictions. Kagome was on the verge of simply knocking him out and having the ceremony right over his unconscious body.

When Kagome had the mallet in hand ready to bash Inuyasha over the head she heard a few village girls whisper about a priestess who was proficient in love spells. In sexually frustrated despondency she decided to seek the woman out in secret. It took quite a bit of fast and fancy talking to keep the dark priestess from attacking, but she'd managed it and was able to plead her case.

The woman coughed in a wheezing rasp that made the tiny priestess cringe slightly. _"Please don't spit"_ , ran through Kagome's mind in a steady prayer.

Her prayer was answered, the elderly female didn't hawk a loogie, but she did pick her nose. The dark priestess examined the booger on her finger thoroughly before wiping it on her sleeve as Kagome silently screamed in her mind.

"Alright girl. I will help you."

Without preamble, the priestess touched a box to her left which glowed an eerie green before Kagome heard the lock snap open. Wizened hands pulled a container gently out of the box.

"Place this ointment on something personal of his. Something he cherishes. When he comes in contact with the object, the ointment will do all the work." That lazy eye lolled in its socket as the woman squinted. "Make sure that the boy truly cares for you girl. If he does not, he will begin to despise you once the magic wears off."

In dark priestess fashion, the crone conveniently omitted a choice bit of information. If the male did care for her, he would become hopelessly obsessed. Not love, but a true addiction, complete with all the symptoms of a drug addict plus the nasty side-effects of detoxification. Of course, this detail was not the dark priestess's problem. Besides, how often did one get a chance to screw around with all those other holier than thou priestesses that shunned her dark ways?

::-::

Kagome soon found herself with the mysterious container in one hand and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in the other. _"Well, here goes nothing."_

The sword was soon lathered in the slimy substance making the sheath extremely slippery. Kagome was just about to place it back against the wall of the hut when Sesshoumaru entered without so much as a knock. Kagome startled at his abrupt entrance. The demon lord never visited their hut, he only sought out his ward within the village. She jumped, tripped, and the slimy sword flew out of her hands and hit the demon lord's curious furry pelt with a muffled thump before hitting the ground.

He narrowed his eyes at the priestess and frowned deeply. All swords of that caliber needed to be handled with respect and the ignorant human was fumbling around with it like it was merely a stick. The silly girl even hit his person and that damn barrier around the weapon stung him as it bounced off. Kagome went numb as she saw droplets of ointment slip over the light colored strands of his fur.

Sesshoumaru's voice was a harsh whisper, "How dare you bumble about with that sword. You are as-"

Suddenly his Mokomoko-sama shot out with lightening speed and wrapped around Kagome's chest. The demon lord's eyes widened as he was forcibly pulled to her side. The semi-sentient being was inching around her like a snake, trying with all its furry might to climb into her clothes. The pelt was independent in some ways but it was also part of him, a kind of symbiosis. He felt every sensation as his disobedient Mokomoko-sama skimmed down the priestess's shirt and up her skirt at the same time, slipping right into her panties.

Sesshoumaru thought he was going to be ill. He was feeling parts of this human female that he never wished to see let alone touch! Even worse he was picking up his half-brother's scent and demon aura here and there as her clothing was shoved around. At certain moments it was like he was feeling the half-demon up instead of the priestess, feeling every inch of his hated brother's filthy body. Flashes of Inuyasha naked burned across his brain. The demon lord was beginning to turn green. If he didn't end this he really was going to be sick! Sesshoumaru stifled his gag reflex and moved to rip the pelt away. Kagome was tugging and pulling at the Mokomoko-sama, which was currently tickling her nipples and rubbing suggestively against her crotch.

She saw Sesshoumaru raise a stripped arm and screamed, "Sesshomaru, no! Don't touch it!"

He ignored her. Some kind of oil was on his pelt and it was creeping along his hand. _"What is this!?"_

Sesshoumaru quickly called poison and some considerable power to burn the ointment away. He almost removed it completely...almost, and immediately doubled-over in agony. It felt like a thousand daggers infused with holy energy were piercing his flesh in every tender place on his body as he felt his stomach lurch. As if his body was craving something with an intense need.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

Then just as suddenly as the pain came upon him it was gone. Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion as Kagome's hand remained on his shoulder and her other hand continued to pry the pelt out of her undies.

"What the fuck is going on here!?"

Kagome moved her hand away from his shoulder in shock. The smell of his half-brother mixed with the disturbing homoerotic sensations brought on by the pelt were all too much. Sesshoumaru immediately puked all over his half-sibling before promptly passing out. Inuyasha's furious vomit-covered gaze went from Kagome to his half-brother and back again as she stood stupefied at the scene before her. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama kept lecherously creeping up her legs.

::-::

Days later Inuyasha announced the wedding day without the use of dubious enchanted ointments. The demon lord remembered nothing of the incident in the hut, only receiving occasional worried glances from the priestess as she eyed his Mokomoko-sama with thinly veiled fear and scathing glares from his half-brother.

"Oh look Lord Sesshoumaru, it's Kagome," said Jaken offhand as he clung to his master's furry garment as they flew through the sky.

The mentioned priestess had already noticed him, flying high in the air above where she and Inuyasha were having lunch in a clearing. She raised her hand in greeting, full of good spirits because of her impending nuptials and called cheerfully, "Hello brother-in-law!"

Her welcome was met with a glare so frigid it could have split metal. _"Brother-in-law? The brazen wench thinks she can address me as such?"_

The demon lord looked away from her and sped onward as his Mokomoko-sama tugged on his shoulder trying to get down to the girl. It nearly knocked his poor retainer off in its bizarre determination. He had never cared much one way or the other for Inuyasha's woman, but lately he began to feel these odd cravings for her, which were actually painful.

Even stranger, his Mokomoko-sama would simply disappear. It would slither off his body and scurry to wherever the girl was and his senses would be assaulted with human flesh and his brother's disgusting scent. He had a hell of a time getting the damn thing off her every time, and every time he touched her to remove it the pain would stop only to start anew once he left. Sesshoumaru was dedicated to finding the source of this discomfort. Fortunately, he knew of a particularly powerful dark priestess nearby that would be able to aid him.


	5. A Memory Best Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> Nobody's Weekly Challenge  
> Theme - Remember  
> Word Count - 965 (could be no more than 1000 words), includes the color "purple"  
> Rating - M (rated for language)

The wind is blowing hard and fast from the west. The trees are swaying and their green summer leaves are already beginning to turn a deep autumn brown. The long branches of the large old oak I'm sittin' in keeps batting at my damn head, dropping sticks and twigs in my unruly hair as the wind whips around me. One strong sniff of the air told me that rain was comin' and I can already see the storm clouds in the distance, looking dark, tinged an ominous purple. I guess the weather is reflecting my mood as the memory of what I saw continues to tear at me, nipping at me just like this damn wind is doing now.

I wondered why Shippo tried to warn me away from the hot springs today. Has he known this whole time? Damn kit has been hanging around that pervert of a monk too much. Probably spied on em one night. Keh, I wouldn't put it past him to know and keep it secret. He probably only wanted to protect her...just like I used to. Hell, all I wanted to do was talk to Kagome, try to catch her on the way to the springs. We had spoken so little over the past few days. Our last fight was pretty heated, wench nearly broke my damn spine with that "sit" command of hers. I thought she just needed time alone and frankly so did I. Apparently she did need time, but she sure as hell wasn't spending it alone.

When I got to the spring all I could smell was the sulfur of the water. I could barely make out her body on the far side through the steamy fog. I started to step forward to call her name and then I saw it, another body joining hers in the heated pool. My first reaction was to jump between them, to slice that other body in half and shelter her from danger. I felt the muscles in my legs coil tight ready to spring into action, my blade was already unsheathed and steady in my hand. Just before I leaped into the air I sensed him. My half-brother's power is unmistakable, it couldn't have been anyone else.

A second later I saw her slender pale arms wrap around him and I knew instantly what had been goin' on. I felt like a fool, my tainted demon blood was on fire and I let out a low growl as I felt my body pulse. The others joke around, say I act before I think. Keh, maybe, but my mind was racing in that moment, one thought flicking to the next, and for the life of me I just couldn't _act_ . My brain was spinning like one of Shippo's toy tops as my rage built, and the only question that kept comin' up over and over was "Why?". I already knew the answer and that just made me angrier, crazier and more wrathful than the storm I smell comin' now.

I gripped my sword so tight that it bit into my hand until it bled. The hilt of any other weapon would have snapped under the pressure, but the blade held firm. Despite my fury and my will it refused to transform. Old Myouga always said it held back my demon blood. Maybe that's what it was doin' then, holding me back, keeping me from making one last stupid decision. The sword kept me calm, but it couldn't shield my eyes. It couldn't make me un-see what I saw. It couldn't take away the memory.

She was so beautiful in that moment, skin like sweet cream dappled with water droplets, damp inky blue-black hair running down her back in soft waves, a smile to sate the desire of any male on her upturned face. She was perfect...like him. That's probably why he took her, greedy bastard. He never accepted anything that was second-rate. The fucker called me that once you know, "a second-class demon with second-rate skills". I came to hate him that day, a big part of me still hates him, but I continued to watch him hold her in a way I never seemed to be able to. Looking just as perfect as her surrounded by moisture and mist. Keh, I don't think that stuck up bastard knows how _not_ to be perfect. And dammit all, they looked so right together...they looked _complete_.

I heard them talkin' afterward, talking and laughing as they left the spring and put on their clothes. Can you fucking believe that? My own half-brother, renown for his cruelty and pure malice to demons and humans a-like, could make her laugh and she could make him laugh right back. True laughter filled with...with _happiness_ . The bastard was actually _happy._ Before they left the springs I heard her tell him that she loved him. When he turned around and said he loved her too...fuck. That's when I had seen enough, when I went to this oak. I just wanted to sit and stare into nothing at the top of this old tree.

I'll confront them soon, after the rain maybe. She'll go back to the village and I know he won't be far away, he never is. I'll talk to em both and be done with it all. Keh, I'm not even angry anymore, this biting wind has already stripped the rest of my rage away. So now I'm just going to sit here, waiting for the storm. I just want that cold hard rain to wash away the memory and make everything like it was before, all fresh and clean. I know it won't, but I want it all the same. Right now, I don't want to remember. Some memories are best left forgotten.


	6. Co-parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> Smittee's Themed Challenge  
> Theme - Malefactions  
> Word Count - 1243 words (had to be 1000 words at the minimum), uses the word "malefaction" improperly  
> Rating - T

Since the destruction of the Shikon jewel the typically tumultuous lands of Japan entered an unusual but welcome calm. Times were were good, the harvests had been plentiful, and Inuyasha along with his motley crew of friends continued to keep the land safe whenever the need arose. However, life after Naraku's demise was not without its challenges. Rin was slowly coming of age. Her chubby baby fat was slowly fading away to shapely womanly curves, and her innocent glances began to linger just a little too long on certain boys in the village.

Recently, Rin had taken a liking to Shippo. Kohaku, Rin's last infatuation, hadn't been pleased about that current turn of events at all and made sure the girl knew it upon his return to the village. Rin immediately put on a sorrowful doe-eyed expression she had years to master and ran to her " _Sesshoumaru-sama_ " in tears. Sesshoumaru said nothing as his ward poured out her broken heart and cried into his Mokomoko-sama. His face showed a calm expression, but the acrid smell of poison mixed with the extension of glowing green claws was enough of an indication that the demon was absolutely furious. He left his blubbering ward with old priestess Kaede and walked straight to Kohaku's location.

Kohaku had spent enough time traveling with the demon lord to know not to run, instead he feebly put up his weapon as he began to sweat bullets, wondering for the 100th time why he had gotten involved with _that_ particular young girl. Rin had also decided to run full out from Kaede's hut still sporting tears and theatrics, while Sesshoumaru was just one step away from melting Sango's little brother into a gelatinous meaty goop.

Thankfully Shippo had tipped Kagome off about the entire situation and she ran to the scene. The vehement little priestess took one look at the fiasco before her and then proceeded to give all of them, Kohaku, Rin, and her deadly overprotective guardian, a verbal dressing-down so scathing that the ears of the villagers are still burning to this day. Kohaku wasn't sure who to fear more, the demon or his sister's fiery best friend. Rin was so shocked that anyone besides Jaken was yelling at her that she stopped crying, and Sesshoumaru simply blinked at her before withdrawing his poison and walking away.

Eventually Kohaku and Rin decided to set aside their quarrel and break up amicably. Inuyasha was flabbergasted that Kagome wasn't sliced in half by his half-brother on the spot, but what was more unnerving was that the demon lord now treated the tiny priestess with respect. Entrusting Rin's upbringing to her alone whenever he was away from the village. Ever since that day, the priestess and the demon lord had formed an odd friendship built on the trials and tribulations of parenting.

Kagome watched Shippo and Rin walk off down the dirt path that lead to the village market. Their little romance was going strong, much to Kagome's delight and Sesshoumaru's annoyance. Even though Sesshomaru rarely spoke more than five words to Rin on any given day, Kagome was convinced that he spoiled her to death. What the demon lord lacked in conversation, he made up for in gifts. His little ward's hut was teeming over with kimonos, jewelry, and anything else Rin fancied at the moment. Likewise, Sesshoumaru thought that Kagome did not put a firm enough hand on her fox child. The boy ran all over the village getting into all sorts of mischief. He obviously needed a demon male's influence, and quite a few good spankings.

Shippo had given Rin a flower and the girl pinned it into her hair before she took the fox demon's hand with a warm smile. The priestess sighed and smiled at the pair as they faded into the distance.

"They are just so cute together!" she said happily.

Sesshoumaru didn't even spare a glance at the lovey-dovey two-some. "Your kit stinks of repressed desire. If he dishonors my ward, I shall kill him."

Kagome frowned at him. "W-what? He only asked to walk her to the market. He's not going to throw her down on the ground and ravish her for heaven's sake!"

Honestly, the demon lord's attitude about his ward was grating to say the least. No one was good enough for her in his high-handed opinion.

"Hn, perhaps not, but he is considering it," he replied casually.

She rolled her eyes. "Pfft, some males do think about more than just sex you know."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly expressed how incredibly naive he thought her last statement was. "Nonsense. Sex is always at the forefront of a male's mind when he shares company with a female he wishes to pursue."

"Oh, is that so?" Kagome's tone was dripping with sarcasm, but Sesshoumaru ignored it.

"Indeed. However, I will admit that it is a female's place to make sure that any male in her company is appeased."

Kagome turned to walk back to Kaede's hut. Whenever their conversations took this turn the demon lord was always a hair short of misogynistic. "I can't believe you. Ugh, that attitude is so utterly... _male._ " The last word was laced with distaste.

He smirked at her retreating back. "Always an improvement over being _female,_ " he said snidely.

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around, shaking a finger at him to punctuate her exasperation. "You know what you are. You're a...you're a malefaction!" She nodded her head and crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's what you are."

A slender eyebrow rose. "You are obviously as ignorant as that half-breed you disgrace yourself with."

Kagome almost growled at him. Oh she hated it when he tried to dodge a negative comment against him by putting down someone else. "Hmph, whatever. You know what you are mister!"

The smirk became even more pronounced. "Priestess, do you even know what that word means?"

She gave him a snobbish look. "Sure, do _you?_ "

"Obviously better than you do," he replied blandly. Then he looked away from her, signaling that he considered the conversation to be over.

Kagome giggled in her head, assuming his dismissal indicated that he lost the argument. Well, it wasn't much of an argument, and frankly she wasn't 100% sure about that word, but no matter he'd obviously given up. Feeling particularly smug over her apparent verbal victory she decided to prod him.

She looked at her nails, pretending to check them for dirt and said coolly, "So, if what you said is so true, and a male always has sex on the brain. What are you thinking about whenever we're together huh?" Oh she had him now! The last time she had been able to stick it to the demon this well he had glared at her and stormed off.

Sesshoumaru moved to walk past her as if she hadn't spoken and Kagome was still giggling in her head, she was sure he was about to glare and walk off just like the last time. Instead he stopped right in front of her and leaned down, their noses almost touching. Kagome's eyes rounded a little and she nervously licked her lips. Maybe she had taken the game a wee bit too far?

He said softly, but without a hint of modesty, "Sex of course."

Then he smirked at her and walked off, leaving the stupefied blushing young priestess standing in the middle of the road.


	7. Red Ribbon of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> Skye's Weekly Challenge  
> Theme - Ribbon  
> Word Count - 3248 words (had to be 500 words at the minimum)  
> Rating - E
> 
> This story takes place in the period just before the final battle with Naraku. The E rating stands firm in this story. It has naughty bits. So if that ain't your thing, then avert ye eyes!

"Oh these are perfect!" squealed Kagome as she held the brightly colored ribbons in her hands.

Shippo's green ribbon had become especially worn and it was time for a much needed replacement. She was sure the fox kit would love all of the ones she had chosen and quickly made her purchase before heading home.

Kagome hummed to herself as she packed her bag. Now that Sesshoumaru's group had joined their own she found herself packing twice as much. Regardless of the fact that the demon lord and his group never asked her for anything, she still felt compelled to have enough for everyone. Plenty of ninja snacks, extra clothes, medicine, and Shippo's new hair ribbons were placed carefully in her backpack before she made her way to the well house.

After the blue light of the well's magic receded, Kagome peered up to immediately recognize the clear sky, white clouds, and clean air of the feudal era. She grabbed a sturdy vine ready to make her climb upwards when a small face peered over the lip of the well.

"Priestess Kagome? Is that you?" It was Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward.

_"What is she doing by the well?"_

"Yes, it's me Rin," she yelled up, "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Since meeting up with Sesshoumaru's small group, Kagome had been itching to know why the little girl traveled with him. Rin clearly was not his child, but he cared for her as his own. Jaken, despite his incessant squawking about the girl's disobedience, also doted on her in his own way. A notoriously cold and heartless demon was now sole guardian and protector of a cheerfully pleasant human girl, and seemingly doing a good job of it. Kagome tried to ask Inuyasha for his opinion on the subject, but the half-demon wasn't remotely interested. He simply shrugged it off, his half-brother's business was of no concern to him.

When she reached the top of the well, she threw her bag over the side eager to get the weight off her back. Unfortunately, the amount of items in the bag was a little too much for the buckle that held it closed to handle. The pack popped open spilling its contents everywhere.

"Oh damn," Kagome mumbled.

Rin said nothing, she only started to help her pick up the items. The little girl was used to it, Master Jaken was terribly clumsy as well.

"This is pretty," she said quietly, and Kagome looked down to see her holding one of Shippo's new ribbons. It was a dark red ribbon with a satin texture to it.

The child obviously liked it quite a bit and she held it like fragile glass in her hands. Kagome smiled and said, "Do you want it Rin?"

The girl didn't reply, but looked hopefully up at Kagome's face. Rin knew her lord and guardian made sure she had everything she needed, food, water, clothing, but he rarely gave her anything extravagant. Lord Sesshoumaru had very utilitarian ideals.

"Here," Kagome continued as she pressed the child's small hand firmly around the ribbon, "take it."

The child gave a toothy grin, then sobered before asking shyly, "Can you put it in my hair please?"

"Sure, let me."

Kagome had no idea how to reproduce the rather unique hairstyle Rin fancied, so she decided to improvise. She removed the small side ponytail from the little girl's head and made a neat french braid down her back, placing the ribbon in a tight full bow at the base of the braid and leaving Rin's slightly unruly bangs out to line her face.

"All done!" Kagome looked at the still scattered items from her pack on the ground. "Um, when I find my mirror I'll let you have a look, alright?"

"Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will like it?" said Rin quietly. She wasn't quite certain if he would care for this new style. She never wanted to disappoint him.

"Rin." As if by magic he appeared before them. His eyes flicking to the priestess before settling on his ward.

The child grinned happily at her lord. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, Priestess Kagome gave me a ribbon. Do you see? Do you like it my lord?"

The demon looked at her hair and the ribbon with impassive eyes. "Yes, it is...pleasing." His gaze traveled back to Kagome, but the priestess's attention was completely focused on his ward. "Return to Jaken," he said abruptly.

Rin beamed at him before turning to Kagome with a tiny bow. Her lord was pleased and she had the priestess to thank for it. "Thank you Kagome!" With that the little girl ran back towards the village singing a song and giggling the whole way.

It left the priestess and the demon lord in the clearing together. Kagome had never been with the daiyoukai alone before and honestly she wasn't sure if she wanted to be. She knew he didn't mean her harm, but her holy powers did not react well to his demonic energy. Even now she felt their auras clash against each other as if vying for dominance.

He was still staring at her and for some reason Kagome felt compelled to explain herself, "I uh, I didn't see any harm in giving her the ribbon. She seemed to really want it and Shippo has plenty so..."

Sesshoumaru merely quirked his head to the side in a rather dog-like way she had never seen before, then he reached into his haori and pulled out a tiny bundle. It took her a moment to realize it was a small stack of gold coins. He presented the coins to her, clearly expecting her to retrieve them. It was then that she realized he was trying to pay her for the ribbon.

"Oh, no, that's alright!" she said while shaking her head, "I don't need the money. Thank you."

"You require payment," he said simply, "Do humans not value gold?"

"No it's not that. Really, it's ok."

He nodded and placed the coins back into his haori, then he left as silently as he arrived.

 _"Well, that was interesting."_ Kagome only sighed before squatting down to refill her backpack.

::-::

Kagome found herself wandering the village that evening. It was quite late, but she just couldn't get to sleep. The final battle was drawing closer, they all felt it and that dark knowledge put a kind of tension in the air, a sense of anticipation. Miroku played with the sacred prayer beads on his cursed hand more than usual, Sango cleaned and sharpened her Hiraikotsu constantly, Inuyasha paced. Her own mind was racing and the last thing she wanted to do was sit still.

She envied the demon lord's collected calm and his ward's self-assurance that her lord would prevail against anything and anyone. They seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the expectation of a battle that could very well destroy them all.

Subconsciously Kagome found herself wandering towards Sesshoumaru's camp on the edge of the village. He allowed Rin and Jaken to wander wherever they pleased, but the demon lord rarely strayed far from the treeline. At first Kagome figured he wasn't comfortable around all the human villagers, but Kaede reminded her that he was a mononoke and his power was drawn partly from the forest. His home was the woodland around them, not the man-made structures humans preferred to dwell in.

"You save me the trouble of finding you." Sesshoumaru's deep baritone came out of the darkness and Kagome jumped before realizing who it was.

She tried to reply, but he cut her short with a single word, "Follow."

Her feet were moving before she thought to ask why or notice where he was taking them. Her lack of trust should have prompted her to say something, but she held her tongue. He was her enemy once, but not now. On the eve of battle she could not see him as her opponent.

Sesshoumaru brought her deeper into the forest. The moon above bathed the land and the demon before her in a silvery glow enhanced by shadow. After some time he paused and then stepped toward her. In his hand was a long ribbon of white silk embroidered with red and black flowers accenting one end. It was incredibly beautiful and clearly expensive.

_"He must still think I need to be paid for Rin's ribbon."_

"I-I can't accept that. I don't require anything in return, really." Kagome wrung her hands nervously, she didn't want to offend him.

The ivory-clawed hand that held the ribbon never lowered. "If you will not accept payment, then consider it a gift," he said patiently.

"I..." She couldn't help but smile, he simply wasn't going to take no for an answer. The half-brothers were so alike in that way. "Thank you."

Kagome moved to take the ribbon from him but Sesshoumaru gently moved it just out of her reach. She frowned in confusion. Didn't he want her to accept it?

He smiled at her briefly, a tiny half-smile that made him look less stern for a short moment, and for reasons unknown made her heart race in that small span of time.

"In demon-kind the giving of a gift is just as important as the gift itself," he replied to her silent question.

"Oh I see, I didn't-"

His sudden move to stand behind her stilled her voice. Just as suddenly she felt his hands lift and pull her long hair back ever so gently, and by some miracle or merely surprise she kept herself from moving away from his touch. The tips of his claws grazed her scalp cautiously as he combed through her hair. She almost turned, eager to see exactly what he was doing, then she felt the steady movement of his hands. He was braiding the ribbon into her hair.

"There," he said softly, and she felt a trickle of warmth slip down her spine.

He moved the braided length of her hair over one shoulder and Kagome saw the ribbon intricately entwined within it. She marveled at how precise and complex the braid work was, and he'd done it all in less than a few minutes. Kagome took the braid in her hand to feel the weight of it, at the same moment Sesshoumaru bent forward and kissed the back of her neck so tenderly that she thought she imagined it.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered as her breath hitched.

He only continued to kiss softly down her neck from her hairline across to her shoulder. She was wearing her pajama top and one slim strap slid down as he continued to lay kisses across her flesh slowly. It was only when she felt his hands on her waist that she tensed in slight panic.

"Be still," he murmured against the skin of her shoulder, causing more goosebumps to rise. "There is nothing to fear."

"We shouldn't be doing this-" Her voice sounded alien to her own ears.

"No, we most certainly should not," he mused, "Yet here we are."

"Wh-"

"Why?" he interrupted, and laid another searing kiss between her shoulder blades causing her to shiver. "The time nears. I know you feel it. The final battle is upon us and I find I am in the mood for giving gifts." He punctuated the last word by placing a scalding hot kiss right at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Kagome felt a fang graze her skin.

"Who is to know," he continued, "perhaps this will be the last gift I am able to give," he said mockingly.

Her mind whirled at the implications hidden in his chiding words. If anyone stood a chance of leaving the battle alive it was him. Everyone, even Inuyasha, acknowledged that. Yet, did he have doubts nonetheless like the rest of them? Kagome wasn't naive, she knew what he wanted. She also had no illusions. She didn't think Sesshoumaru was harboring some deep love for her all this time. However, he seemed to want this badly, almost need it in light of the battle to come. Did she truly want to accept it? This gift he wished to give her?

A long fingered hand gently tilted her head up and to the side. Kagome's gaze met slitted golden-amber. "Do you still desire the ribbon priestess? There is still time to return it."

He was giving her a way out. This was it, her moment to refuse. Kagome always imagined her first time would be with Inuyasha or perhaps someone else she held in her heart. Never with anyone like him. Kagome wondered if she would regret it, but after the battle who was to say she would live to regret anything?

She looked long and hard at him, taking in each feature in turn. Slashes of magenta on smooth unblemished skin, long hair like silver wire yet satin soft, and pools of golden-hued amber composed a face that was delicate but entirely masculine. If this was going to be her first time and most likely the last, she couldn't have asked for anyone more beautiful. Perhaps she was being impulsive and selfish, but she wanted him. He had offered himself and she couldn't find it within herself to refuse.

"I desire the ribbon Sesshoumaru," she said firmly, "very much."

To her surprise he stepped away from her, then he began to undress. His swords were laid aside to rest against a nearby tree, his armor dropped to the ground with a muted thump, his Mokomoko-sama fell to the ground to lay against the rumpled silks of his haori and hakama next to his boots. All too soon Sesshoumaru was naked before her, completely bare to her eyes, and she took in every bit of his perfection as he stood under the light of the moon. He was flawless, and deadly, the very epitome of his name.

Her lustful perusal of his body only made him harder. "Undress for me," he said softly.

The comment actually made her blush harder than she already was. One good turn deserved another after all. She had watched him, now it was her turn too be seen. Kagome tried to strip as calmly as he had, but she knew her hands shook. She removed her panties last and the heated stare he gave her as he lingered on her nearly hairless sex was enough to make her gasp. The vision of her nude must have been too much for him, and Kagome found herself on the forest floor with her clothing the only cushion between her and the moist ground.

"Your innocence is an aphrodisiac priestess. Did you know that?"

Kagome wasn't sure if he truly wanted her to answer. She felt him lick the underside of her breasts and closed her eyes at the action. His hard body lay along hers and she felt him pressing urgently between her legs. She wiggled a little beneath him and it made him catch his breath before he rubbed against her in response.

Sesshoumaru could not remember the last time he had been so excited. Her holy powers danced along his skin and the scent of their combined arousal tickled his nose.

"What are you?" he whispered, and licked her nipple lazily, drunk on her smell, her power.

 _"What are you?"_ In a flash of memory Kagome remembered that was the very first comment he ever made to her within his father's tomb long ago. Then it was said with annoyance and confusion. Now he seemed no less confused, but instead of annoyance there was only awe. Kagome ran her hand through the bangs of his hair, tracing the crescent on his brow, then the pointed tip of an elven ear.

He shuddered at her touch then shifted into a better position. "There can be no pleasure without pain," he said plainly.

Of course, she already knew that, but a tiny bit of fear crept into her body all the same. He sucked hard on her nipple and the pressure of it almost distracted her from the pain of his intrusion as he entered her hard and fast. Kagome gritted her teeth. There was pain, but as quickly as it came it began to diminish.

They rocked together in a measured pace that had them both panting, her legs locked behind his back as she grew bolder and more confident. After she adjusted a little more he turned them over, and he slipped even deeper within her as she rode him. The sensation was almost too much for her to handle and when he began to pound upwards increasing the pace she cried out. Passion induced words were forced out of her on every stroke, random and unintelligible, skirting the line between moans and screams.

She was so hot, so tight, and Sesshoumaru had to shift his claws away from her thighs to sink into the cold ground below them. His control was ebbing and he felt his whole body pulse, fighting to hold its form. Kagome pounded against him so hard on one down stroke that he called out her name. He pulled his claws from the earth to grab her ass tightly and she squealed as his talons nicked her skin. Then shouted his name in broken syllables as he forced her down his length so roughly that she nearly fainted.

He pulled at the ribbon in her hair and her entire braid unwound, spilling around her in blue-black waves as they continued to grind against each other.

"Yes," she cried and it sounded almost like a sigh. It wouldn't be long now, she could feel it coming, like a wave ready to break.

Sesshoumaru was close to his own climax and he knew it would only take one gesture from her to finally make him come. "Kiss me Kagome."

Despite all they had done, they had yet to truly kiss. She didn't hesitate as she lowered her lips to meet his own. The texture of his tongue skimming across hers was like nothing she had ever felt. Her first kiss, their first kiss, was electric and she felt him spill into her body as she came to her own end above him. Sesshoumaru moaned into her mouth as he came hard within her, never allowing her to break the kiss for a moment. Kagome was lost in her own orgasm, scratching angry red furrows against the pale skin of his chest. They continued to taste each other, her hair covering their faces like a curtain, as they both rode out their release.

They didn't talk afterward, no soft spoken words, no love-laden overtures...and no regretful utterances. They simply held each other saying nothing, and that was enough for both of them. Sesshoumaru was the first to move, languidly stretching and then dressing himself in an unhurried manner. Kagome watched him slip back into his clothing, don his armor, and adjust his swords as she continued to lay on the forest floor.

Only after he resembled the imposing demon lord she knew and not the lover he had briefly become did he speak to her. "Any gift given by a demon has a memory attached to it priestess. That ribbon and this memory are yours alone."

Shortly afterward he was gone, melding into the forest as if he were made of it. Kagome unconsciously clutched the ribbon in her hand and thought, _"No Sesshoumaru, it's not just my memory alone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One clarification, I believe "What are you?" is actually the first thing Sesshoumaru says to Kagome directly in the anime (English dub). "Who are you?" is the first thing he says to her in the manga (before that he does take notice of her, but directs his taunts to Inuyasha).


	8. Of Past Regrets and Present Longings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> Skye's Weekly Challenge  
> Theme - Search  
> Word Count - 1203 words (had to be 500 words at the minimum)  
> Rating - T

A tall demon clad in magnificent armor stood next to his first born. His patient and knowing gaze surveyed a battlefield strewn with burning debris and filled with the sounds of the dying. Every man that died that day was his enemy, but he felt little joy as they took their last breaths.

"What are you searching for my son?" he said calmly to the demon at his side.

"I do not understand," his son replied curtly.

He hated it when father did this. Tell him to perform a service, then bombard him with esoteric questions. What was the point of it? Was the deed not done to his satisfaction?

The elder demon swept a strong arm across the scene in front of them. "You cut down these men without a thought. Ripping through them as if their blood would reveal something to you. Again, I ask, for what do you search?"

The younger replied with an answer he thought the old demon would want to hear, if only to end this meaningless conversation. "For power alone. To prove to this rabble that I am worthy of respect."

"I see," said the elder, and the younger heard nothing but disappointment in his tone.

::-::

The moon was barely a sliver in the sky and the wind from the south was warm, and slightly wet, promising rain. It was on nights like this that his mind rewound, moving backwards in time to touch upon all of those seemingly senseless musings of his now deceased sire. As he recounted each word, every unnerving question, he spoke little and drank much.

A demoness, small in height but lithe in build refilled his cup. "Will you join me tonight, my lord?"

Her voice was cultured and the question was laden not with desire, but duty. He merely looked at her. It was always like this when he returned from a long journey. He would drink, wrapping himself in memory, and she would tempt him to her bed. Sometimes he allowed her to take him, often he did not.

Suddenly he slapped the sake pitcher out of her hands, shattering it to pieces on the polished wood floor. The demoness recoiled immediately. He was often cold and detached when he returned, but never violent. She remained on her knees and bowed so low that her head touched the ground.

"My lord, what have I done? W-what would you have of me?" she said softly.

"Nothing," he said dismissively, "Leave me."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes shining with unshed tears. He saw fear and surprise but little else. The demoness claimed to love him, he knew she did not. He could not remain here in this palace with this female. He refused to stand by duty as she did and wed her as he was expected to. He did not want this life, but what did he want? In that moment he would have given anything to sit with his father and have just one more purposeless dialogue.

_"What are you searching for my son?"_

He still lacked an answer that would not disappoint and that angered him more than the crocodile tears of a faithless would-be bride.

His eyes blazed crimson fire for a brief moment and he repeated in a deadly whisper, "Leave me."

She fled, finally allowing her tears to fall. Several days later he ordered his retainer to have her moved back to her father's residence in the east. After the news spread, demonesses from ever quarter jumped at the chance to be his next consort. He refused to lay with any of them.

::-::

"Shippo don't steal Inuyasha's ramen please, it's not nice," said Kagome just before she left the hut. She really did need to sit down and have a long talk with the fox kit about manners, but now was not the time. She promised to get this chore done for Kaede and the day was almost over.

She took her basket and breathed in the fresh air. It was a lovely afternoon. No demons were attacking, no evil plots afoot, no jewel shards to find. It was simply a beautiful day that promised to lead into a pleasant tomorrow.

The wind picked up and she placed a protective hand over her basket. She looked up to see Inuyasha's half-brother standing before her. He visited his ward often and had become a regular sight in the village after Naraku's defeat.

Kagome nodded in greeting. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Uh, Rin-"

"I am not here for her," he interrupted.

"Oh, I see. Well then I was just about to sort these herbs. If you're looking for Inu-"

He cut her off sharply once again, "I do not seek him either."

He didn't seem inclined to elaborate and she sighed heavily. "Very well, I'll leave you alone."

If he wanted to be mysterious he could do that on his own, she had things to do. She sat next to a nearby tree and began to work, taking no more notice of him.

Without warning he stalked over and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stand.

"What the-!? That hurt! What's the matter with you?! Inu-"

The kiss was as brutal and rough as it was sudden. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as she tried to pull away. She tasted like honey and raw power, clean and pure. She did not want him, but that hardly mattered. He wanted, if only for a moment, to have what his brother possessed once again.

Even as she struggled in his embrace, it felt so right. He had watched her shower unconditional love and caring patience on his half-breed brother for so long. During this harsh stolen kiss Sesshoumaru pretended that those feelings were for him alone. Unconsciously he deepened the kiss and Kagome let out a pitiful moan. The anguished moan only fueled his false hope.

_"Again, I ask, for what do you search?"_

Sesshoumaru searched for passion in her touch, affection in her eyes, and found neither. He pressed the kiss further still hoping to find something, anything, only to discover nothing. Soon the kiss became bruising and for a second her tongue slid against his in a way that made him go weak, allowing her to twist away from his grasp.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Then she reached back and slapped him across the face hard. The blow barely turned his head or left a mark, but he still felt the sharp sting of it.

Kagome moved once again to yell for help. She knew running would do her no good. She could only hope the others would hear her in time.

"I offer you my apology priestess," he said, and she heard his voice waver for the first time.

This wasn't right. Where was the mocking arrogant demon lord she knew? What was wrong with him? She expected him to harm her, especially after striking him. Instead he looked...broken. It took her back and her fury started to fade into concern.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said quietly, but her words hung in the wind. He was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why the "Search" theme prompted me to write an angsty Sesshoumaru, but there you have it. After I wrote this I thought there was a larger story here, so I started one. It'll be posted separately under the title, "Past Regrets, Present Longings".
> 
> Fair warning, that story is unfinished. :( Well it's finished "in my head", just not on paper. I'm hoping my switch to AO3 will kick my arse into gear to get it done.


	9. Tea and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> Skye's Weekly Challenge  
> Theme - History, Uses "rock" creatively (I hope)  
> Word Count - 1571 words (had to be 1000 words at the minimum)  
> Rating - T

The sound was deafening, shaking him to his very foundations. It screeched and squealed like a harpy clawing at his eardrums. Some male, of human or demon he was uncertain, was yelling in a barely intelligible fashion in some barbarian language. It was like nothing he had ever heard and was quite sure he did not wish to ever experience again.

It was the priestess who was ultimately to blame for his current discomfort. She was the one who had recommended tea, on neutral territory, where they could talk and perhaps come to some kind of agreement concerning Naraku. The female was also the one responsible for subjecting them all to auditory torture. Was causing deafness to your opponent some kind of debate tactic?

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagome didn't notice. She was too busy feeling uncomfortable for entirely different reasons. She was convinced that they all needed to work together to defeat Naraku. They kept running into each other all the time as it is. It was ridiculous to keep pretending that they didn't have the same goal.

It had taken nothing short of divine intervention for her to sweet talk the demon lord into attending. It took about 45 "sit" commands to get the half-demon to do the same. This little 'tea and talk' was her idea, and so far it had been a complete and total failure.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just sat and stared at each other, neither one moving a muscle to reach for a bit of food or attempt to quench their thirst. The half-demon scowled, his eyes filled with unveiled distrust. The demon lord appeared bored, looking at his half-brother with a loathing so thick you could smear it on the crackers.

Kagome thought some music might be the perfect thing to lighten the mood a little. Unfortunately she forgot her CDs. The only one she had was the one she left in the player. Mindful of their sensitive hearing, she turned the music on as low as possible. Just a little background noise while they ate.

Instead of a relaxed atmosphere she heard the two demons growl in stereo.

"What is that abomination?" hissed Sesshoumaru, pointing at the screaming black box next to her.

Kagome stopped setting out the food with a sigh. It's not as if anybody was eating anything anyway.

"It's called Rock music."

He blinked at her. _"Rock?"_

"Rock-and-Roll to be accurate," she added.

Images of rumbling landslides and earthshaking sounds of mountains crumbling to dust filled his mind. _"How appropriate."_

"This music is offensive."

She put her hands on her hips in indignation. How dare he call The Rolling Stones offensive! Wasn't that blasphemy? This band was a legend. Well, it would be in the future anyway. The Stones were historical figures in the genre! A band well-regarded (eventually) for assimilating various musical styles into their performances. For some obscure reason, Kagome was moved to defend them.

"No it isn't. This group was considered to be the premiere entertainers of their day. I'll have you know that 'Satisfaction' was an international hit. There were various references to different musical styles on the CD you just insulted! Like blues, folk, reggae. They even used a lot of traditional styles and exotic instrumentation! It's-"

He cut her off.

"Do you wish to negotiate terms or bore me with obscure music history? It is clear that your taste in the fine arts is as repugnant as your taste in..." He paused and sneered at the half-demon. "lovers," he finished.

Inuyasha piped up at that. "Oi!"

"L-lovers!?" she squeaked.

At that moment a particularly high pitched yell from Mick Jagger caused Sesshoumaru to flinch, then snarl. A flick of the wrist and a well placed light whip was enough to return the area to proper and orderly silence.

The CD player gave the entire group a rather nice electric light show before fizzling and melting into a black plastic lump.

Kagome shook with rage.

"You destroyed my player!"

"Thank the Gods," Inuyasha mumbled.

Truth be told, the half-demon was a step away from using the Wind Scar on it.

Kagome gave him a dirty look before transferring it to the demon lord on the opposite side.

"You could have just asked me to turn it off! Did you really need to kill my player?"

The demon lord never missed a beat.

"Yes."

"Oh really?" she said rhetorically.

He answered anyway.

"Yes."

Inuyasha couldn't repress the snicker.

"Shut it Dog Boy before something unpleasant happens."

Sesshoumaru smirked and said slyly, "That's right little pup, do not force her to make you **heel** ."

Inuyasha jumped up, hand over the hilt of his sword.

"Fuck you!"

"Is that one of your terms?" Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically.

The half-demon drew his weapon part way, it was Kagome that stayed his hand.

"Inuyasha don't," she said softly. "Please, you promised."

He let out a heavy sigh as he fully sheathed his blade. Inuyasha glared at his half-brother for a moment.

"This was pointless Kagome. He doesn't help anyone but himself."

The half-demon swiftly began to walk away and Kagome sadly watched him go. He was right. She was poking her nose in where it didn't belong. The brothers might share the same goal, but they would never willingly work on the same team.

She began to gather up her things and put the food away.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. It looks like there won't be any negotiating today. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"You give up easily," he said smoothly.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The half-breed has left the negotiation, that does not mean it is over."

She slowly sat down. Inuyasha would be steaming mad if she agreed to anything without him. Then again, he was already mad. Sesshoumaru was still willing to talk. Maybe it was worth giving it a shot.

"Ok," she said carefully. "Well, you already know we could use your help with Naraku. I guess that's the heart of this discussion."

The demon lord gave a small nod.

"You wish to gain another sword to ward you. But, what benefits do I gain in this?"

Her eyes landed on the charred remnants of her CD player. _"Music appreciation lessons?"_ she thought grumpily.

Instead she shrugged and replied, "You get to share in Naraku's destruction."

Kagome was about to place a teacup on the table when he said abruptly, "Not enough."

She floundered a bit for a response. What else could he possibly want? Getting Naraku was the biggest prize for all of them. Kagome knew he didn't care about the jewel. He was one of the few demons who didn't.

"Uh, well, what-"

Sesshoumaru gently took her hand, teacup and all, and lowered it to the table in front of her, causing Kagome stop mid-sentence and stare. He made sure to leave his long tapered fingers over hers before he spoke. Oddly, she didn't feel compelled to pull her own hand away.

"Naraku dies by my hand alone." His voice lowered in such a way to make her stare harder.

His hand slowly caressed her wrist in a suggestive gesture that was so provocatively obvious that it virtually ricocheted around her head. Then he casually took the teacup and leaned back as if nothing happened, a tiny smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"No **sharing** ," he added with the same low mellow baritone.

Her whole body stiffened. You didn't last long in Tokyo without some much needed street smarts. Kagome knew instantly what he was about.

 _"Jerk! He's trying to fluster me into giving up more! You pompous little...We'll see about that mister!"_ She shook off the sensations he was briefly able to pull from her.

"It is quite enough," she said tersely, " **You** might be able to destroy Naraku's body, but **I** am the only one who can purify the jewel." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin in a level gaze. "If you want more, you'll have to **do** more."

His face showed nothing, but his inward grin was wicked. She was so very feisty! An aspect he fully intended to explore to the utmost over the duration of this alliance, among other things. Sesshoumaru moved to pick up a rather delicious looking tea cake with frosting.

"I am capable of doing a great many things," he replied lightly.

Kagome's eyebrows shot straight up into her hairline when she saw a long pinkish tongue slip out and lick the frosting right off the top. He never took her eyes off her when he did it.

 _"I bet,"_ she thought distractedly.

Her voice came out a little more breathy than she would have liked, but she kept her wits, "Those are my terms, take it or leave it."

Little did she know that he had made up his mind to aid her well before this meeting. Getting the half-demon to finally storm off took longer than he had hoped, but no matter.

"Done." He reached for the teacup again. "Shall we finish before confronting the half-breed?"

The demon lord was arrogant, forward, and seemed to like playing games, but that didn't bother her. Actually, it was kind of fun. Kagome had the feeling this was going to be an interesting alliance.

"Sure," she said casually, lifting the tea kettle to refill his cup. "We can discuss my compensation for the loss of my CD player."

"Hn." _"So feisty."_


	10. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Ready  
> Genre: Drama, Erotica  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 400 words exactly  
> Summary: Kagome is caught spying. AU scene occurs after the appearance of the Bakusaiga but before the end of the manga.

Until now she had never been caught. Kagome had traversed Inuyasha's forest with surprising stealth in order to spy on her prize subject. Her assignment? To study a dangerous animal in its native habitat. All the other students in her class simply traveled to an outdoor safari. Not Kagome, she set her eyes on more worthy game. No sheltered beast in a faux-jungle was more deadly than the being she tracked night after night. No safari held anything more beautifully lethal. Spying on her subject was her nightly obsession. An obsession that currently had her pinned to the mossy forest floor.

Sesshoumaru held her hands firmly to the ground as he loomed above her. He knew it was her from the beginning, no other female subconsciously radiated so much holy power as she. The priestess had been careless, luckily for her, he had been intrigued. Knowing she was hiding in the shadow following his every move while he bathed, rested, _killed,_ thrilled him in ways he could not explain. Her voyeuristic activities goaded him to do more, to show her all the wickedly perilous tasks he could devise, and that she apparently yearned to witness.

He nuzzled her neck, drinking in the sweet taste of her fear, relishing in her excitement. "I know you like to watch," he breathed. "What did you enjoy most? The way I give pain...or pleasure?" The small hairs on Kagome's neck stood on end, teased by the heat infused into his words.

"I think I will show you a bit of both tonight," he continued. "Are you ready priestess?"

Kagome stubbornly refused to answer. She didn't fear his wrath, but the strength of her resolve.

After a moments silence he quirked his head to the side, fine silver hairs slid over her cheek, while his lips hovered dangerously close to her ear.

"No?" His voice held mock surprise.

Still she refused to speak. Her subject wanted her surrender and the knowledge that she wanted so badly to _yield_ was frightening.

Golden-amber eyes narrowed before a sharp nip was given to her earlobe. Kagome could not repress the shudder that coursed through her body by the pleasure and the pain of it, forcing her to writhe beneath him in a way that almost made him smile.

"No matter," he said softly after he smoothed over the slightly abused earlobe with his tongue. "Soon, you will be."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first drabble ever, and it won the theme contest that week! Pure awesomesauce. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


	11. Calming Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Bleak  
> Genre: Drama, Romance (teensy tiny bit of "Dark" I suppose)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 200 words exactly  
> Summary: Kagome brightens Sesshoumaru's austere world.

Kagome watched Rin play in a field of sunflowers, toying with a few stray blooms that the sweet child picked specifically for her. Sesshoumaru suddenly sat next to her, his regal attire splattered with droplets of blood. Looking past the stunning beauty of his face, the eyes were distant and somber. She knew he returned from another kill, another assassination. _Who_ and _why_ was always a mystery.

Abruptly she leaned over and for a moment he thought she dared to embrace him. The darkness in his eyes melted away upon the smell of her, the warmth of her, the promise of the taste of her. Despite his grim mood and rigid self-control he shivered in anticipation and braced himself.

His mood morphed to fury after he realized what she was doing.

She had placed a sunflower in his hair above his left ear.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled and moved to tear the flower out and throw it at her. It was Kagome's laughter that stayed his hand, calmed the rage.

"There, it suits you," she said, still smiling. Then her expression turned serious and he thought he saw pity flash across her face. "No one's gaze should ever be so desolate."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that may not know, a flower placed behind the left ear signifies "I desire a lover" or that you are unmarried, want to be approached, etc. Of course, this has significance for women, not men, but I applied it to Sesshoumaru anyway (because I like putting purty flowers in his hair).
> 
> Phirst (from dokuga) created a beautiful fanart piece for this drabble awhile back! I love fanartists/fanart!
> 
> www.dokuga.com/gallery?func=detail&id=711
> 
> *squeee!*
> 
> Here it is uncolored too!
> 
> www.dokuga.com/gallery?func=detail&id=708
> 
> *more squee-age!*
> 
> Then it got nominated for Best Drabble - Dokuga Awards Q2 2009 2.0. *squee-age that is over 9000!*


	12. Observance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Rely  
> Genre: Friendship, Action, Drama  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 300 words exactly  
> Summary: A silent watcher witnesses a battle and the bond that forms in the aftermath.

Kagura glided on the eddy and flow of the winds, above the fierce battle that raged below. Naraku's new incarnation drew the attention of both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's groups. The two factions deliberately avoiding each other as they fought Naraku's latest abomination.

 _"Damn that Naraku. I've been reduced to a worthless sneak spy."_ She flicked her fan in anxiety, eyes constantly straying to the elder brother.

"Sesshoumaru, to your left!" screamed Kagome as she released a holy arrow.

He dodged and attacked at the same moment the arrow penetrated the incarnation's flesh, blowing it apart.

 _"What's this?"_ thought Kagura, and she frowned slightly in confusion.

"Why did you assist me priestess?" Stern golden-amber eyes watched Kagome's reaction, searching for signs of deceit.

Kagome held her bow tighter, but bravely met his eyes with her own. "We share a common enemy don't we?"

"I have attempted to take your life in the past priestess. Do you not fear I will try again?" His words held a hint of cruelty and something else.

"The past between us doesn't matter Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "We only need to rely on each other in the future."

"The past always matters priestess," he replied soberly. "For aiding me today I owe you a debt in future," his unwavering gaze captivated her, "but only you."

On a white feather floating above, Kagura's confused frown fell into a sad smile. There was much more to his words than the priestess realized. She turned away, her presence being unnoticed or ignored.

Kagura did not possess her heart, but within her master's grasp she knew it ached. It longed for something more, something that could never be. Summoning the winds she flew onward, refusing to look back. _"I am the wind. I need nothing, I rely on no one."_


	13. Curry Flavored Miko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Fresh  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 300 words exactly  
> Summary: Kagome offers Sesshoumaru a bowl of Japanese curry, gaining a very positive response in return.

"Haaahhh!! Whud da hell!?"

The half-demon's tongue lolled as he hopped up and down, red-faced, waving his hands in a futile effort to cool the burning appendage.

Kagome sighed and handed Miroku a bowl. "I told you not to eat that Inuyasha. I made the curry really strong this time."

The half-demon barely heard her. "Wudda!! Get meh sum wudda!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring him. The half-demon growled and stomped off to the nearest stream. He would never understand how they could eat that stuff! His tongue was melting!

Kagome grabbed the last bowl. "Lord Sesshoumaru would you care for-Ow!"

She nearly tripped over a rock, causing some hot curry to slosh over the rim of the bowl on to her hand.

Quicker than the eye could follow the demon caught her hand, bringing a single finger to his mouth.

She tasted like fresh herbs and spices with a hint of fruit. Yet there was a wicked bite to her flavor, like peppers or ginger simmering on his tongue.

Upon seeing his lord lick her finger clean, Jaken fainted head-first into his bowl. Shippo gagged. Rin covered her eyes, and everybody else simply gawked.

"Hn. Very appetizing," he murmured, eyes half-lidded.

Somehow Kagome found her voice. "B-but there is-isn't any c-curry on that finger," she replied softly.

The demon lord didn't answer, only licked the digit one last time before leaning back as if nothing at all had transpired between them.

Miroku's shocked gaze slid into a lecherous grin. The monk scooped up a bit of curry with a finger and cleared his throat.

"Lady Sango, would you care to sample my dish?" The last word punctuated with a wriggle of the eyebrows.

Sango never looked away from her bowl as the monk went flying from a vicious backhand.


	14. Beyond Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Linger  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 400 words exactly  
> Summary: Sesshoumaru's thoughts on the path he walked in the past and the path he walks now.

For many years I let conquest guide me, to lead me across the length and breadth of the land in order to defeat man, beast, and demon. Strength gave me power, power led me to victory, and victory elevated my stature with every triumph.

You may question why I acted so. Why I paved a path to ascendancy with the blood of any who stood against me. Why I yearned for dominion over friend, enemy, and family. But those queries matter not, my past acts are now only a memory of what was. That road I traveled had been barred with a single simple word.

I stood motionless as she took my hands in hers. I should have pushed her away. I _would_ have pushed her away had she not held me to her. If she had not stilled my heart with a word.

"Stay," she said, with guileless eyes that mirrored the innocence within her.

The great battle had long since been won and another stood by her side longing to claim the hands that held my own. Instead she sought to change my destiny and bind me to hers, to stand with me and no other.

If I told you of her deeds, you would think I spoke of a warrior. A battle-tested female who rallied strong allies to her banner. A fighter who could slay a dozen demons with a single arrow. A sorceress who held the power to purge the world of a great evil with a wish.

That would be both truth and lies. Her fighter's courage called to the spirit of others, but they followed as intimate friends not merely allies. She held a tremendous power within her, but she was no sorceress.

So I remained, her hands in mine, and bound myself to her for however long the Gods saw fit. My kingdom fell, I lost all title, possessed no wealth. All consequences in return for standing at her side.

At times I have regrets, feeling set adrift, lingering between shadow and light with only her bright soul to lead me. Yet my misgivings always pass. My regrets are fleeting and my love is eternal.

How long is eternity? They claim that one day the sun will cease to burn and the Earth shall decay. Is that when eternity ends? Perhaps, but I will remain, with her, until whatever end and beyond it.


	15. Explicit Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Bang  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 200 words exactly  
> Summary: (Priestess * Demon) + (Monk * iPod) = Bang

Kagome debated if revealing her relationship with Sesshoumaru to the group recently was wise. Inuyasha refused to speak to her, and showing Miroku how to use her iPod certainly wasn't helping the mutual understanding and getting-to-know-you process.

The monk had the volume turned up so high you heard every lyric loud and clear through the headphones.

_**I don't want to know your name, I just want...Bang, Bang, Bang!** _

Kagome had never seen the demon so utterly perplexed.

"Does he _always_ act as such?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, even Shippo answered at the same time. "Yes." Kirara mewed in agreement.

The demon lord looked at Kagome. "You will explain this...'Banging'?"

She leaned over and murmured in his ear, blushing a bit as his eyebrow shot up.

"The monk is no longer allowed near my ward without supervision," he said evenly.

"Oh he's harmless." Kagome watched Miroku dance around Sango as the slayer tried in vain to swat him away. "Sort of," she added.

Sesshoumaru frowned in disapproval as the monk shimmied. "My word is final. Come along priestess."

She blinked. "Huh? Where are we going?"

He whispered in her ear low enough for only her to hear, "Bang, Bang, Bang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious, the name of the song Miroku is listening to is "I Just Want (Bang Bang Bang)" by Group X. Believe me, it's terrible, and stuck in mind forever as a guilty pleasure. I couldn't think of anything else for this prompt!


	16. Peep Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Green  
> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100 words exactly  
> Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a free show.

Golden-amber eyes watched attentively as the pleated material swooshed up and down in a hypnotic sway that kept the reluctant voyeur rooted in place. His satisfaction doubled every time that bit of dark green clothing slid upward displaying more sculpted upper thigh, and his profound disappointment tripled when it fell once again to cover it. Dear Gods, that scrap of undulating cloth was a flag signaling his everlasting shame if he were to be discovered.

"Got it!" said Kagome triumphantly, finally snagging an apple dangling from a nearby tree.

A deep frown marred a typically stoic countenance. _"What a bother."_


	17. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Break  
> Genre: Humor, Friendship  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 400 words exactly  
> Summary: Sesshoumaru bests his half-brother in an age-old game, much to Kagome's disgust.

"Ugh!" said Kagome, frantically waving a hand in front of her nose. Her face was scrunched up into the very definition of revulsion.

Kagome would never forgive Souta for introducing Inuyasha to _The Game._ It was bad enough that her brother, Inuyasha, and Grandpa played it constantly whenever she was home, now she was subjected to it in the Feudal Era as well! After Inuyasha learned of it he immediately taught Miroku, and the monk took to the game like a duck to water. They even corrupted Shippo with this nonsense! However, she was both shocked and dismayed to discover that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands himself, also indulged in this incredibly juvenile pastime.

"Ok, who was it?" Kagome continued crossly, still gagging from the smell. She looked from one brother to the other, as if she could discern the guilty party by reading their faces.

Inuyasha looked slightly green from the fumes, but kept his mouth in a tight line to keep from laughing or puking, she was unsure which. Sesshoumaru's face was blank and unreadable, as if the stench was simply a figment of her imagination. Miroku had already fled the scene, the nauseating rotten egg-like atmosphere was simply too much for the monk to handle. Shippo had immediately bowed out of the competition once it began.

To Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru actually answered her first. "I have recently bested the monk and the half-breed in battle."

"Oi! The hell you did!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Admit your defeat little brother," the demon lord replied chidingly.

The half-demon rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's all that poison. That's the only reason why you win all the time. You keep it all bottled up using that stick you have up your ass."

"Hn, your ill-grace upon losing _again_ amuses this Sesshoumaru."

"Keh!"

Kagome frowned at them. Honestly, how old were they? This was so childish, not to mention disgusting! She turned her sullen gaze to the demon lord before saying, "The Fart Game? I thought _you_ were above this kind of thing?"

The demon raised a slender eyebrow at her. "There is much about me you do not know." Then he walked off, thoroughly satisfied with his recent victory.

"If I knew that forming an alliance between our groups would lead to _this_ , I would have never suggested it," Kagome mumbled sourly.

In the distance, Sesshoumaru heard her murmured gripe and smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking wind is honestly the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt. I actually forced myself to start writing something else, but this scene just kept coming back (seriously). I've only ever seen men play The Fart Game (though I admit, in shame, that I've played it too).


	18. Coalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Mingle  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 200 words exactly  
> Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru decide to remain together.

Kagome lounged beside Sesshoumaru on the sleeping bag they shared. Whenever they laid together, time stealing away each precious second like a thief, their thoughts were one. Musings both carnal and pure, gentle and wanton, filling the gaps between each stolen moment of their ill-fated romance.

As he lay dreaming, Kagome braided two locks of their hair together in idleness. The crisscross pattern, slashes of silver and ebony, stood out vibrantly even in the dim firelight.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened, landing immediately on their mingled braid. "What are you doing woman?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied slyly.

She needed to return to the others soon. Return and maintain their deception or remain and let her friends discover the truth, that a priestess dared to engage in a star-crossed union with a demon.

Kagome stroked the braid lightly with a sigh, before reaching down to unbind their hair.

Sesshoumaru stilled her hand.

Their world narrowed to his hand and hers over their merged tresses, a braid of light and shadow, unintentionally symbolizing the forbidden liaison they shared. A bond that neither wanted to see become undone.

Sesshoumaru pulled her hand away and uttered one word, the only word that would keep them bound, "Stay."


	19. Oh, That Way Madness Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Wall  
> Genre: Dark (Warning: Character death)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 300 words exactly  
> Summary: Kagome helps Sesshoumaru regain his sanity, only to lose it again.

An accident. An illness.

That was all it took to kill her half-demon best friend. All it took to rip a little girl away from the land of the living for a second time. All it took to strip away a demon lord's sanity.

Despite every warning, Kagome stubbornly refused to watch the great demon descend into madness. Instead she took his hand, walking him along step-by-step towards reason. Rebuilding the walls within his mind a little at a time with patience, sealing each brick into place with laughter, and sometimes, tears.

They had no idea when their cordial talks turned into romantic whispers. When their deep friendship morphed into true love.

When forces beyond their control conspired to destroy them.

So here she lay, within the home they built together, slowly dying. She had done all she could, shielding her friends long enough for them to escape. There was nothing more to be done...so she prayed.

Kagome prayed that Miroku was able to get her baby away in time. Prayed Sango was still alive to help them flee. Prayed that she would see her beloved in the afterlife.

"Kagome! Kagome!!"

It was his voice, her beloved, Sesshoumaru. A smooth silky baritone that warmed her cooling skin. A strong voice marred with anger...and fear.

He held her gently, and she saw the fight within him, the fragile hold to keep those trembling walls in place within his mind.

But there was no time to help him brace those barriers. Only time enough to place his firm lips against hers, to repeat aloud a final thought, "I love you."

Her breathing became labored.

Her body grew heavy.

And before her eyes closed, she watched in heartbreak as those walls within his mind, once strong and impenetrable, shattered into a thousand pieces.


	20. Captivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Amber  
> Genre: Romance, Friendship  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 200 words exactly  
> Summary: Sesshoumaru finds something of interest.

He was an inquisitive being by nature.

"What is that?" The query posed with an air of a command, demanding an answer.

"What, this?" she replied, and moved a golden-brown translucent stone on a silver chain towards him.

He clearly saw what appeared to be tiny plants and some sort of insect trapped in the object, as if sealed by a spell.

"It's amber."

Faster than she could see he took it from her, staring at it with interest. She wanted to protest, but bit her tongue.

She was a cautious being by necessity.

He sniffed it, she raised an eyebrow. He licked it, she kept herself from frowning.

"You delight in wearing the suspended corpses of insects and dead plants as decoration?" he said, genuinely perplexed.

She opened her mouth to defend her fashion sense, "I...", then she thought on the question, "Uh, I suppose so."

He gave the necklace back to her and their eyes met for a brief moment, and in that instant she felt captured in a sea of stunning amber and molten gold.

"You are a strange creature priestess."

She held the necklace and looked away, hiding her blush. "I suppose that's so as well."


End file.
